High School Wars
by sakuraxall
Summary: there has always been a war between 4 schools. but suddenly sakura appears. now the war is all about gaining her love and making her theirs. will she be able to make a choice? or will the war never end?  REVIEW PLS!
1. Chapter 1

"!" the alarm clock started ringing.

"JESUS! CANT I JUST HAVE AN HOUR MORE TO SLEEP?" said a furious pink haired girl. Suddenly, she picked up the alarm clock and threw it to the wall. Needless to say, the alarm clock shattered right in front of her eyes.

"Oh god… not again! That was my 20th alarm clock! She said while getting out of bed."

"Ino is so going to kill me for that….. That alarm clock was a present from her! Wait a minute…" suddenly sakura looked at the wall clock.

"SHIT! IM LATE!"

Suddenly she jumped out of bed, combed her hair, changed her clothes and brushed her teeth at the same time.

"I can't believe I was late since the start of school! Principle Tsunade will kill me!"

And she started running towards Konoha high.

While she was running she spotted 2 guys ahead of her. "Hey move out of the way bastards! I'm late!" and she just kept on running on.

Hmm… what an interesting girl.. Thought the two boys.

Oh shit… thought sakura when she reached the front gates. I'm already 5 minutes late… better sneak in…. but just when she was about to reach the door of her classroom, a hand grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the principle's office.

"Sakura!" roared a furious Tsunade. "Do you have any reason to be late?" said the principle with evil eyes.

I'm so sorry aunty! Please forgive me! I won't do it again…..? Said sakura while looking up to Tsunade. Principle Tsunade was the aunt of sakura. She asked the parents of sakura to make sakura transfer to her school because sakura was a delinquent. Of course Sakura's parents loved her but it just seemed like sakura was getting way out of control so they made sakura transfer to Konoha high. Tsunade was the only person sakura ever feared.

"One more time you are late young lady I will personally ground you myself!" scolded Tsunade. "I'm sorry auntie!" said sakura and ran out of the room.

Sigh…. When will that kid ever grow up… she thought to herself.

May I come in? Sakura asked when she reached the classroom.

Attention class! We have a new student! Said the silver haired teacher

Hello. My name is sakura and I hope that we will get along. Said sakura while secretly reading off a paper.

She went and sat beside a blonde boy.

"hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen!. I hope we can be friends!" he said with a big grin on his face. "hi my name is Sakura Haruno. So… can u give me a tour of the school?" she asked.

"Sure! By the way do you know the history of out school?" he asked her with a serious look on his face. "Because if you don't know, it might be dangerous for you here."

"There is a history about this school?" She asked.

"Well, at first, three people made this school. Orochimaru ,Tsunade and Jiraya.

But then one day, Jiraya and Orochimaru got into a fight over who will marry Tsunade. Jiraya won so he got to marry Tsunade. But Orochimaru never gave up. After his pride got wounded, he made a school called sound high. And ever since then, there has been other high schools made by other people. Currently, there is Akatsuki high, sand high, sound high and last of all, Konoha high.(I know, the names are crappy.)

All high schools are enemies of each other and whenever students meet, they always get into a fight. So if I were you, I would be careful sakura-chan.

Suddenly Naruto said one more thing. "Oh yeah! Each school has a leader so you should always know their names. The leader of Konoha is Sasuke Uchiha. He always travels with a man whore named Sai.

The leader of the Akatsuki high is well, the Akatsuki gang. How stupid are they to name themselves after the school? Naruto said while laughing. Sand high is ruled by the famous Sabaku siblings. But even among the siblings, Gaara is the scariest so you better watch out.

The leader of sound high is Kabuto. He's most probably gay. So that's all you have to know! Anyways its dangerous sakura. Don't want you to get hurt.

Suddenly two black haired boys appeared in front of sakura.

Well, well, well. If it isn't the cherry blossom who bumped into us today morning. How have you been doing my dear? Said a boy who had spiky hair.

"grr… what do you want sauce-gay?" said a mad Naruto.

"Nothing to do with you foxy. Anyways, I hear your name is sakura? My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Want to go out sometime? Asked Sasuke while trying to act sexy.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from somewhere in the classroom.

"get away from Sasuke you whore!" said a red haired girl.

"Karin, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" said a mad Sasuke.

"but Sasuke-kun! The bitch totally tried to take advantage of you! Don't you think she should be punished?"

"Karin, don't follow me anymore and if you do, I swear I will kill you." Said Sasuke with an evil glint in his eyes.

Suddenly Karin looked at sakura and after seeing Sasuke leave, she held her hand back to slap sakura. but she felt a hand stop her from doing so.

"Sasuke will not be pleased if he hears about you doing this Karin." Said the boy that was with Sasuke awhile ago."

"Grrr…. Just wait you bitch! I swear I will make you pay!" and Karin stormed out of the room. As soon as she went out she started calling someone.

"Kill that bitch called sakura and bring her dead body to me. Understood? I'll pay you." Said Karin, her voice full of malice.

"…understood." Said the other voice at the end of the phone.

What do you think of this story?

Please review! Thankies~!


	2. Chapter 2

I am purely dedicating this chapter to tough chick. Thank you so much for giving me enough confidence to write another chapter of this story!

And btw everyone, PLS REVIEW!

After school finished, sakura started walking down the way home when she suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" said sakura, panicking.

"Calm down fore-head girl, it's me!" Ino said while grinning and trying to control her laughter.

"Gggggrrrrrrr….. Ino, I will KILL YOU!" said sakura while turning into a monster and trying to murder her best friend.

After the huge fight with Ino, in the end, both of them were looking like they were only wearing rags. Then they both went to Sakura's house. But when they reached home, they saw a red haired boy in her house.

He had something like eyeliner in his eyes so sakura thought he was a gay/pervert.

Sakura started screaming and throwing things at the boy. "KYAAAAAAA! PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Suddenly, the boy started coming towards her and started to choke her.

Ino, who was watching the whole thing, started running to get help.

"Who….are…..you….?" said sakura while gasping for air.

Suddenly, she felt sand climbing up her leg and squeezing it tight. It hurt so much that she was starting to bleed.

Suddenly Ino rushed in with Naruto.

"Gaara! What are you doing to sakura-chan?" said a furious Naruto.

Gaara looked surprised. "You know this girl Naruto?" he said while frowning.

"She's my friend! Stop it right now Gaara! Didn't I tell you to stop killing people?" (Hahaha! Naruto sounds like a mother hen. )

"Jesus, you are worse than my sister. Stop nagging. I only did this cuz Karin told me she would pay me 10,000 bucks."

"NARUTO! JUST TELL HIM TO PUT HER DOWN ALREADY! SHE'S SUFFOCATING!" Ino screamed while running next to sakura.

And suddenly, sakura blacked out.

After a while, sakura woke up and saw Naruto staring down at her.

"Naruto... What are you doing here in my house? Asked sakura, still not fully being awake.

"Sakura-chan! You finally woke up! Gaara! Ino! Come here!" Naruto shouted while grinning.

"Who's Gaara?" asked sakura, obviously confused.

Suddenly, the red haired boy who tried to kill her awhile ago, appeared infront of her and sakura felt like she was about to faint.

"Naruto…. What's this guy doing here?" she whispered.

"Sakura, this is Gaara. He wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier. I'm also sorry sakura-chan! I should have taken you home!" Naruto whined while crying anime tears.

Sakura said with a trembling voice. "Naruto, it isn't your fault. But what is that…. Guy doing here?"

"He's Gaara of the sand siblings. He goes to sand high." Naruto explained nervously.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you though. We're friends."

Sakura looked stunned. Naruto friends with the guy who just tried to kill her? That was just weird.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Said Gaara in a tough guy pose.

"Why did you do it?" sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

Gaara scanned her over. She seemed different than other girls. She smelled so good.

"Like I said awhile ago, Karin told me to do it."

Ino screamed. "That BITCH! I am going to kill her! No one ever harms my best friend!" Ino was really furious.

"It's ok Ino. I am going to talk with Karin tomorrow." Sakura said in an attempt to calm her best friend down.

The next day

Sasuke was looking for sakura. He liked the fact that she wasn't like other girls. She wasn't a fan girl. Suddenly he says Karin and sakura together in an alley.

"I guess Gaara that idiot wasn't able to finish you eh?" Karin asked with a frown on her face.

Sakura suddenly got madder. "So you do admit it? Why the hell did you send him to kill me? What the hell did I do to you to deserve this?"

Karin smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I want Sasuke-kun. He's smart, good looking, and mostly, he is RICH. Unfit for lowlifes like you. Don't you think he should be dating beautiful RICH girls like me?" suddenly Karin took out a gun.

She held the gun at Sakura's head.

"Go to hell bitch."

What do you think will happen next? Even I don't know. LOL pls review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Go to hell bitch."

That was all sakura heard before everything around her froze.

She felt like she was suddenly falling through a hole.

Suddenly, she was in a pitch black world where she saw something that looked exactly like her walking towards her.

But the sakura who was walking towards her was black and white with strange kanji on her forehead.

Sakura was confused. She went to second sakura and touched her. "Who… who are you?" she asked with a trembling voice.

She saw herself say "I am inner sakura. I am what you want to be. I am what you are truly inside. You have kept yourself hidden too much so I was born. Unless you truly understand and express yourself from now on, I'm not leaving." Said inner sakura with a feral grin.

"So…. What happens from now on?" sakura asked, still confused."

Inner sakura looked really happy "I'm going to start living in your head from now on! Hehehehehe! ) but before that, let me take care of the BITCH that is trying to blow out brains out."

Suddenly, sakura felt like she snapped back to reality but inner sakura had taken over her body and was controlling it.

She heard herself say "maybe you are the one who should go to hell bitch." And suddenly she felt her arms grab Karin's arm and twist it.

"One more time you try anything funny, that will be the day to regret the fact that you were born."

But unknown to both girls, Sasuke was watching them. So was Sai.

Sasuke felt impressed. He felt himself liking the new girl. "Sai, get me that girl's phone number, address and every bit of information about her."

"But your father will not be pleased about this Sasuke."

"That's why I want you to keep it a secret between you and me."

"Yes sir…."

LUNCH TIME

Sakura could hear Naruto shouting so loud that she felt her ears will fall off. "Hey Sak! Come sit with us!" he was literally jumping on top of the lunch table.

She saw a brown haired boy with pale eyes, the dude that tried to kill her, a guy with brown hair and a dog, a guy with black sunglasses, a lavender haired girl with pale eyes that looked exactly like the brown haired guy's eyes, brown haired girl with buns on her head and a blonde girl with blue eyes…..?

"INO! KYAAAAA! You transferred to this school?" sakura asked while jumping in joy.

Suddenly she heard inner sakura saying "geez, can you tone it down a lit- OMG THOSE BOYS ARE HOT!" Suddenly she saw her inner self fantasizing about having S*X she felt like she was going to puke.

"Cant you just shut up and stay in there?" she complained to her inner self.

"I told you, I am the real you. Well except for the fantasies. I just made them to implant them in your head but that is beside the point. Don't you think those boys are hot too? The only reason I think they're hot is because YOU think they're hot."

Well, as much as sakura didn't want to admit it, they were hot.

Suddenly she heard a snapping sound.

"Hey! Sak! You alright? Why are you suddenly spacing out?" then suddenly, Ino bonked her on the head.

"HEY! Why are you hitting me!" sakura growled.

Naruto suddenly came and started introducing her to the people sitting.

"The guy with long brown hair is Neji. He's a total perfectionist. The dog like boy is Kiba. His dog is Akamaru. Well, you've met Gaara already right? And this is Hinata, Ten-Ten and Shino! They're a part of my gang!"

"What do you mean we are a part of your gang!" the girl named Ten-Ten shouted while hitting Naruto on the head.

(Be warned…. From now on, there will be random moments!)

"I guess we didn't get introduced properly. My name is Ten-Ten. What's yours?" the girl said, looking completely happy and innocent, unlike the moment before.

"My name is sakura! Nice to meet cha!" sakura said while grinning ear to ear.

"So… no offense but did you dye your hair?" Ten-Ten asked looking completely like a curious child.

"Nope! Completely natural!" sakura said while grinning.

Suddenly, both of the girls were grinning like maniacs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" sakura asked Ten-Ten.

"Yep I am!" she replied chirpily.

They both shouted at the same time "let's go kill Naruto! "

(Everybody sweat drops ;;;)

And after the two girls leave, they hear Naruto screaming from somewhere in the school.

"GAHHH! SAVE ME FROM THESE FEMALE MONSTERS!"

LOLZ. Did I do well enough?

Please review ppl!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey people. It's me sakuraxall.

I've been thinking for a really long time now.

nowadays, i've had this lack of confidence thing.

No one is really commenting on my story.

So I was wondering if my story was that crappy.

or maybe it was just plain terrible.

And I'm thinking about deleting it.

So could you guys please review?

i want to know it people actually dont like this story.

Should I delete this story or not?

Pls tell me what you guys think about it!

and please review in a week.

if ten people review in a week, then i will keep uploading most of the time.

but if no one reviews and someone wants me to delete this,

i will.

so pls help me out here.


	5. Chapter 5 and apology

Sasuke Uchiha was obviously pleased.

He was happy with the information that Sai had gotten him.

Unfortunately, Sai wasn't so happy about getting Sasuke Uchiha the info.

Actually, all that Sai wanted to do was murder Sasuke Uchiha.

Now, that bastard got interested in the girl that he liked.

Sai wanted the title 'king of Konoha high' for himself.

But Sasuke Uchiha was in the way.

So, Sai went to Sasuke Uchiha and acted like a lackey just to find out any weaknesses.

Unfortunately, he found none.

But he wouldn't give up trying so easily.

Because it was his fate to get the throne, no matter what.

.

.

Sakura Haruno had just gotten a letter.

_Come to Akatsuki high by 10pm. Or else, we will destroy the thing that you love the most. Signed by the Akatsuki._

How dare they steal her stuffed toys! She just couldn't believe that they stole all her stuffed toys away from her. She couldn't sleep without them at night.

Inner Sakura kept grumbling.

"I can't believe those shitheads would dare to steal our stuffed toys! Let's break their necks when they get there!"

"….I'm in agreement with you on that one. I'm going to kill those bastards! Especially the bitch that took away my domo kun!"

"HELL YEAH! We have to torture that bitch slowly and break all the bones in the bitch's body!"

And so, the two scary women were planning revenge.

And the people who saw her burn were terrified of her.

Nobody came near her because they were too scared to.

Even the street thugs didn't seem to go near her. O.o

This was going to be one bloody battle.

.

.

Sakura screamed.

"who's the bitch that took away my domo kun!"

Then a black haired bastard, who looked the same with sauce-gay, appeared in front of her and dangled domo kun across her face. (Personally, I just like domo kun a lot :P)

Sakura started growling like a rabid cat.

Inner Sakura just fueled her anger by screaming things like 'you go girl! BREAK THEM INTO PIECES!' or things like 'THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL DOMO KUN!' (How…random.)

So Sakura locked away inner Sakura into a cage that she made by her imagination.

Then she turned her attention back to the bastard.

But the black haired bastard didn't seem to care.

So Sakura's anger worse. She started screaming in his face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DOMO KUN YOU SON OF A #*%$#&^*^%%*$#*%$&^!"

And as she tried to grab domo kun away from him, the guy just threw it to another guy. He started speaking in a calm voice.

"If you beat all of us, then you will get your…stuffed toys back."

"Then if I don't?"

"Say bye-bye to all your beloved stuffed toys then."

As soon as Sakura heard that, inner Sakura took over.

Itachi was obviously amused.

He had heard about the pinkette and wanted her to come to Akatsuki high but they had to test her first.

Then suddenly, the girl attacked him.

She was what people would call wild. She lunged at him like an animal and started punching him in the face. But not for long.

Itachi didn't get into the Akatsuki for his good looks.

He got in because of his superb fighting skills.

As Sakura kept punching him in the face, Itachi flipped her over and got on top of her. (ooooooh… )

But to Sakura, he was just an enemy and she had more enemies to defeat aside from him.

She quickly punched him so that he would get knocked out for a long time.

Then, she turned her attention to a blue shark.

Or at least, that's what it looked like to her.

She grumbled, "You're next sharky."

The blue haired asshole didn't seem too happy about being called a shark.

He started swinging at her with this big knife that looked like it could make people into sushi. She got a graze on her arm. It hurt like shit.

"Ha-ha pinky! This knife's laced with poison ya hear!"

Sakura, hearing that, suddenly tore her shirt off and tied it around her arm. She knew that Itachi was easy to defeat because he didn't seem to want to fight her but this sharky wanted to KILL her so she was going to have a hard time.

"Thanks for the info fishy!"

And suddenly, she grabbed the knife away from him and hit him with the butt of the knife.

"Pinky! Wins! Sharky! K.O.!"

Then, she looked around.

There was this white haired dude that looked like a good fight. She needed to fight the strong ones while she had the energy to do it. So she lunged herself at him.

After fighting with hidan for a few minutes, she realized this guy was not normal. He couldn't feel the pain dammit!

She had no choice now.

She had to fight for her life.

Suddenly she was not a cat anymore.

She was a tiger.

She flew in the air and kicked his chin. But he just grabbed her leg and threw her back to the ground.

Making a fist, she gathered all the energy she had and slammed her fist into his head.

Then after she saw the dude pass out, she collapsed right beside him.

.

.

Hidan felt like he had seen a goddess.

There was a girl that could defeat him, a follower of jashin! It was a shock and yet a pleasant surprise at the same.

He fell in love with her.

Sakura Haruno who was just like a tiger.

And as he saw the fist flying towards him, hidan just accepted it.

He didn't care.

It was just too beautiful.

And he fell into the blackness.

.

.

Pein was obviously amused by the way things turned out.

He knew that Itachi had just lost on purpose but he couldn't believe that the pinky could defeat two of the Akatsuki.

Glancing at the henchmen, he said in an emotionless voice.

"Bring her to the Akatsuki base. And oh, give her back her stuffed toys."

Life was going to be a lot more fun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey guys! It's me Sakuraxall….. I'm so sorry for not updating. I didn't have confidence in my work and my computer's keyboards were going haywire. Also, I had to get used to my new school.

Thank you guys for always supporting my story! I promise I will try to update sooner and quicker! Love ya all!


End file.
